


Fool

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Other, Trans Character, Transgender Josh Dun, not so much angst but it is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the first three things she had ever said to tyler were “im josiphene. i hate my name. want to jump on the trampoline?” to which to his surprise, he nodded his head before mumbling a soft “yes.”





	1. five

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)

_“i am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great. you are just a fool to keep pretending that you’re loving me. i don’t know, where im supposed to go.”_

_-cavetown_

he didn’t really mind being dragged around places and parties like a dog kept close to his mothers knee on a tight leash. he liked meeting new people, getting to know the various scents and smells that came from quickly thrown together apartments after they heard news somebody would come over. he basked in the various scents of candles, the different ways the sun hit the ragged carpet.

every now in then, though, he felt his body shield it’s frail self with the back of his mother’s long knee. he never liked the way that some certain people made him recoil into his previously broken shell. this time it was a five year girl, a few months older than him. she had long hair and a sweet, broken smile and smelled of teddy bears and candy.

her name was josiphene.

the first three things she had ever said to tyler were “im josiphene. i hate my name. want to jump on the trampoline?” to which to his surprise, he nodded his head before mumbling a soft “yes.”

the two had jumped until the felt as if they continued they would pass out of exasperation. josiphene’s long hair flowed wildly as she fell softly onto her back, stretching her small legs as far as she could, her toes curling. she looked over at tyler with the broken smile he had started to love. “that was fun.”

tyler nodded, as she had stated the obvious. he was too amazed to come up with words, she was something he had never seen before. josiphene was a galaxy of stars, shining so bright but a mystery to the rest of the world.

tyler looked over at her in wonder, failing to brush the deep black hair from over his shining eyes. he caught his heat beating as he met her eyes, he watched josiphene’s silky hair settle against the bottom of the trampoline as a way to divert the awkwardness looming around them.

“let’s do this again.”

tyler nodded for the second time, not looking back at her.

“okay.”

the next few weeks all tyler would ever talk about was her. how she jumped so high as if she thought if she went so far up she could trace her fingers against the clouds. how she had smiled at him and laughed as she pulled her knees close to her chest. how she had only lived a few months more than him yet seemed to know everything.

how she was his best friend.


	2. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! you guys made me so happy when i read you comments,,that’s the reason this chapter came so quickly! 
> 
> more of the transition will come soon, do not fret. small steps.

it was josiphine’s thirteenth birthday. tyler had sat in her deep blue bean bag chair pouting as she danced and twirled around the room. it was around two in the morning on june eighteenth. 

he pulled his black beanie over his ears as an attempt to shield himself from the god awful music she was blasting on full volume. tyler rolled his eyes, the deep bags underneath them planning to stay for what seemed like eternity. 

“can you believe it?” she had asked, the question being clearly rhetorical. in the midst of wild teenage angst tyler couldn’t help but think ‘no.’ 

“thirteen, double digits plus one, officially off the kid’s menu.” she laughed as she toppled onto her bed, breath fast and uneven. tyler sighed as she giggled helplessly into her navy pillow case. 

josiphine’s ripped jean covered legs dangled of the side of the same bed she had for years now, a sheepish smile taking over her lips. once she finally got over herself and looked over at her one, and only, friend, she was greeted with a fit of pouting. 

“oh come on!” 

she propped herself up on her elbows, facing tyler with a guilt filled frown. “you’ll be the same exact way in six months.” 

he looked away from her, staring at the neon star glazed ceiling. “that means i’ll have to put up with this for six months.” 

josiphine sighed, rolling off her deep teal bed with a thud. she placed her acne covered head onto tyler’s lap, flashing her ever so entrancing smile up at him. “i think i am going to do it.” 

tyler was absentmindedly running his hands through her soft, expansive hair. he loved the way the solid blue caught itself fading in and out of the strands. “do what?” 

“cut my hair.” 

tyler’s deep eyes lit up, flowing with colors of both joy and despair. he cracked a small, true smile at her before actually responding. out of pure shock he lifted josiphine up and swiftly cupped her face before planting an enthusiastic kiss on her forehead, summoning a giggle from the other. 

“i didn’t know you could feel any emotion.” josiphine smirked. 

the twelve year old boy’s face turned the shade of a ripe rose, the tips of his nose and ears turning the color of fire. “shut up. i can be happy for you.” 

“you love me.” 

“i hate you.”

josiphine smiled as she closed her eyes, leaning her back onto the ragged carpet as her breathing evened out. tyler exhaled dramatically as he let himself fall backwards, the full length of his body sprawled out from the tip of the carpet to the end of his chair. he closed his eyes in attempt to forget how close josiphine’s lips were to his. 

“you don’t mean that.” 

tyler smiled. 

“obviously.”


	3. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “finally”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is not edited well, had to get it out quick!

tyler had put up with a lot with josiphene. he had stayed up countless hours listening to the contuinos rambling on how the newest addition in “boy’s I am in love with” has the deepest blue, gold streaked eyes. he put up with her lying, cheating, ignoring. he put up with her apologies, guilt and remorse. 

but this. this he couldn’t even begin to cope with.

he had opened his front door at five in the morning, the humidity wrapping around his barely covered body. he fucking hated the summer. 

tyler wiped the beads of preparation from underneath his thick, black hair he didn’t bother to comb. he shed the sleep from his eyes before realizing the reck placed on his doorstep. 

“josi?” 

the torn apart woman shook her head vigorously. she grasped her hands onto Tyler’s shoulder, digging in her nails as if he would run away. 

he only pulled her closer to his chest, letting her soak every last inch of his deep gray sweatshirt. tyler ran his fingers softly through her hair, whispering reassuring before inviting her in. 

“sit” 

“no” she frowned. 

“please?” tyler whispered, gesturing to the deep red sofa located right behind the coffee table. 

“okay.” 

with a sad smile he spoke barley above a library mumble. “what..happened josiphene?” 

she inhaled sharply. “josh.” 

tyler titled his head. “what?” 

“my name, it’s josh now.” her hands were shaking with anxiety, boiling tears spilling down her cheeks. “my name...is josh.” her words were spilling out, soaked in desperation and guilt. 

“josh.” tyler threw into the tense room, the word like tinted lavender on his tongue. he offered a lost smile into the abyss. 

“i like that.” 


End file.
